Wild
by DarkestLightOfHope
Summary: With war and commotion going around, can Ash and Dawn understand their true feelings for each other or will they keep on denying it? Will their 'one misguided act' destroy everything they have? Pearlshipping. Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Wild**

Chapter 1

Ash was currently providing safe drinking water to a middle aged man,who looked worn out and tired of everything. He sighed to himself. He still had to provide water to another fifty such old and annoying humans, which included a dozen of females too. He slowly and tiredly made his way to the next man,who was currently nagging about the lack of proper food and how small the place was. He had realized long ago that he couldn't bring a smile on face of everyone present over here, but that didn't stop him from trying his best to adjust with them. According to Gary, who was helping another such institution which currently provided refuge to around a hundred native sinnohians, the war was almost drawing near its conclusion. It would just take a week or so before he could flee from this suffocating place.

He was secretly cerebrating and planning things to do once he was set free but the sound of an old lady complaining about food broke his dream. He apologized for the delay, all the while asking himself why he had to when he did nothing wrong. He excused himself for a minute and went to the kitchen to enquire about food.

The basement they were staying was not a comfortable one. They had to sleep on the ground,with only thin blankets separating the cold hard ground and their bodies. The lack of ventilation always created a sense of suffocation and humidity. The only source of light was through the narrow cracks in the wall and the roof, which only lit up the room like a firefly would in a dark room. The basement was made to serve as a hiding place for the native sinnoh people, who found themselves unwillingly trapped in the devastating war of the century,a war between thr native sinnoh army and the jhoto army. While Jhoto fought for world dominance, sinnoh entered to protect their freedom. Ash shivered at the thought of the war,a war which was being fought to deliver peace. Ash sarcastically smirked at the thought.

'Its the same thing as fucking for virginity,'he said to no one in particular.

He carefully but quickly made his way towards the kitchen, to save himself from further naggings and whinings. But the smell of something burning and sounds of soft sobs echoed throughout the rocky closet. He took out his revolver for security and with a jump entered the kitchen to fight the enemy if he found one there.

But he found none. He quickly diverted his gaze towards the corner of the rocky wall and saw a girl huddled up, her knees close to her chest and her head put on the top of her knee. Her hands were shaking wildly, it seemed that she had witnessed a ghost. Ash was relieved to see the girl safe but another question crowded his mind before he could speak any words of kindness.

' why are you crying? Where is the food?'. He asked her .

As soon as those questions left his mouth,she stood up with a start and looked everywhere except him. He saw her swallow the lump in her throat and saw her eyes shut close, as if preparing herself to hear anything and everything.

Growing impatient with every passing minute,he repeated his question, this time louder, clearer and more firmly," Berlitz, where is the food?"

The girl, Dawn Berlitz, slowly looked up at him with teary eyes and a sorry expression on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it as soon as she opened it. Her midnight blue hair was a mess,and she didn't look or feel good herself. Her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying she had done. The moment she feared the most had surfaced. He had arrived to take the food,but what was she going to give him?

Growing impatient as well as infuriated, he shook her shoulders with such a force that she felt like crumbling and breaking. His harsh and intimidating glare was not helping her either.

He repeated himself,"Where is the food?"

"I-I.."

"Dawn,they are waiting for food!"

"I burned it", she shakily replied. She expected a slap on her face or atleast a loud and disastrous scolding. But when nothing came for a minute,she gathered her courage and looked at him. She was unable to comprehend the look on his face. Anger, displeasure, hatred and annoyance. These feelings were clearly visible on his face. The most prominent was disappointed.

She apologized, only to realise it was the dumbest thing to do at the moment.

"You burnt it?", he said, trying to digest the fact. After a second his face turned into a scowl and he barked,"you bloody burnt it!"

Dawn flinched at the harshness in his voice. She feebly replied," I went for some water. But by the time I arrived, the damage was done. Am sorry. I really am!" She apologised, while looking at the ground in shame and hatred directed towards herself.

Ash was completely infuriated. He held her tightly and roughly on her arms, slightly above her elbows, making her winch in pain. She let two or three drops of tear scroll through her eyes then her cheeks and painfully managed to utter,"Ash, you're hurting me." Ash stayed unmoved by her pleas, clearly not at all happy by the mistake she did. She tearfully said," It was an accident, I promise I won't repeat it again."

He felt himself melting at the sincerity in her voice. He let her go,but angrily asked," So, what do you want to do now? Feed them stones? You careless girl, we are in middle of a war! Where are we going to get food now? Its limited! I thought you knew that, but you have to prove me wrong everytime! The next supply is going to come tonight. What are _you_ going to feed them till then? Your brain? "

The rudeness in his voice finally made her snap. He had hurt her physically, insulted her like a piece of shit. This is what she deserved for cooking all the day long for more than half a century of people. This was what she got for taking care of everyone in the basement.

She sharply answered," It was an accident. And since I caused it, I will rectify it."

She felt to vulnerable, too fragile to even fight with him. She understood the serious and grave situation they were in,but shouting at him to relieve the frustration was not going to help. Neither would accepting her mistake and forget it would.

With that she left towards the exit of the basement,in order to gather some berries from the nearby forest. Ash felt a pang of gulit wash over him when he realized how much he had overreacted. He slowly went to the old people to inform that there would be a little delay in the serving of food,which caused many of them to shout at him angrily as well as he witnessed many people swearing something about being clumsy and careless, under their breaths .

He was about to apologize again when sound of advancing footsteps startled him. Then he heard a loud explosion coming from outside. He ordered everyone to stay inside,while searching the crowd for a particular bluentte. His eyes widened in realization when it dawned upon him that Dawn had left to arrange for some food. He bounced and hastily ran towards the exit. After exiting the basement,he covered the entrance with a big rock and looked around frantically, hoping to find Dawn soon.

He found her, she was making her way back to the basement. She was completely unaware of his presence and was about to get up after filling her water canteen, another explosion startled her so badly that it made her lose her footing and she slipped and dunked into the river behind her.

"Dawn", Ash screamed with all his might and without thinking anything else, jumped into the river. The current was not too strong but the weight of having someone's additional weight sure made swimming harder. Even though he tried, he failed to carry her to the shore. But either his luck or her,saved them. A sudden current had thrown them on the shore, which was on the opposite side of the shore where their basement was.

On hearing the sound of advancing footsteps, Ash picked up the unconscious Dawn bridal style and carried her to the nearest hiding place, an old cave near the river bank,which was well hid by creepers and vegetation. Seeing no other option, he carried her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wild**

 _Chapter 2_

He put her down as softly and carefully he could on the hard stoney ground. He slowly picked up her left hand and tried to feel her pulse. After a second when he got a feeble thumping of her veins against his fingers, he took a sigh of relief and removed the bangs which covered her face. He was quite relieved. He stared at her round,flawless face for a while,and smiled. Atleast she was alive.

He unwillingly left her at the cave to search for some firewood to lit up the dark room. When he entered,he found her in the same position he had left her. Except this time she was shivering with cold. He quickly put down the branches and dry grass and ran towards her. She was shivering badly, her face had lost its usual glow and her lips were beginning to turn blue. His heart skipped a beat. He was clueless to understand what he could do to save her but the horror of losing someone like her drained all energy out of him. He quickly lit up the fire and carried her near it. Her clothes were almost dry but her shivering got scarier and deeper with every passing second. Cluesless about how he could help her, he slowly removed his now dry jacket and put it on her petite body. He made a bed of tree leaves as fast as he could and made her lie on it. He wanted her to live. Once he thought of carrying her back to the basement but crossing the river when she was in such a critical condition was not at all a good idea. The thought that hypothermia could separate her from him forever scared him. Like an attempt to keep her to himself forever, he layy beside her and hugged her tight. After a minute or so,he found her shaking subsiding and her breathe turning back to normal. He was relieved and thanked god numerous times,more than he could remember. He hugged and pulled her even closer,which was nearly impossible provided they were actually glued together.

Dawn woke up with a strong pain in her head. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to get up to examine where she was. Her finger brushed against the leaves, and the flickering light of the fire was about to die. She shifted so as to lie on her back and with a swift stroke tried to sit up. But while doing so,she felt a weight on her abdomen. She slowly turned to her right and saw the sleeping face of Ash,whose face was glowing in the dim light. His hand was resting on her stomach while his other hand was on her back . A slight blush appeared on her cheeks but soon it was replaced by anger and fear. She quickly got up and screamed in his ears," You pervert, how could you! I was knocked out for a second and this is how you take advantage of a defenseless girl!"

Ash woke up with a sudden start. Seeing her red angry face, he felt guilty for a second. He assuringly said," Calm down! You were cold and I did whatever I could to save you from freezing to death".

His words fell on deaf ears.

She slumped down where she was standing and covered her face with her palm. She didn't constrict her tears, she allowed them to flow freely. She was just 17 and now most probably victim of rape,that also by that man whom she thought to be good enough. She was scared. She used to believe that he respected women and thus, also her,no matter how much they used to fight.

Ash looked at her with an unreadable expression. A part of him wanted to sit beside her and explain that they had not crossed their limits but the other part,which was dominated by his ego prevented him from doing so. Hearing her sob even more, he lost his mind. He snapped at her," We didn't do it! I am not a rapist , do you understand that?!"

Hearing him accusing her, she quickly wiped her tears away and in a low but angry and hurt tone replied," Oh really! Then what was that, you clinging to me like there was no tomorrow. You," she paused for a moment to find the exact word to say," You were the reason I had to leave to get some food. You brought me here instead of taking me back to the basement. You took advantage of me while I was sleeping. And now you expect me to believe you. You don't deserve anyone. I thought you respected girls. Go away, you have done enough damage. Leave me alone please."

Ash crouched down beside her and held her hands. She tried to jerk it away but he held on tight. He made him face her with his free hand and slowly and soothingly said," I have not done anything. You're as pure as you were this morning,as you were yesterday and you were since you came to life. Tell me truly, do you feel any pain?" she stopped protesting to break free and for the first time stared deeply in his eyes as if searching for the tiniest bit of dishonesty. She found none.

She shook her head in denial. A small size crept up in Ash's lips but quickly turned into a frown when he noticed her tears welling up in her eyes again. Before he could ask why,she freed her hands from his grasp and looked at him straight in the eye. She quickly gasped," Wait! We were alone in this room for a while. And I was unconscious. How come I should believe you that you didn't try anything? Why should I? You were never nice to me before, so why now? I am not going to fall in your trap. No I will not! I understand now, you will behave nicely and bla-bla and then when you achieve what you want leave me . No I am not a fool. Your tricks won't work, go away, GO AWAY!"

Ash quickly stood up. He felt his anger reappearing. He tried to reassure her by promising he had not done a thing but all his pleas and explanations were ignored. This time instead of trying to make her understand, he fought back. He angrily said," Can't you keep quiet! I didn't try anything you pesky girl!"

Hearing him accuse her again, she angrily pushed him away,saying," No I won't keep quiet,why should I? I am not a whore who would let you get away with it!"

It was turning into a heated argument. They both were out of their control, rage took over their mind. He replied through gritted teeth and clenched fists," You utter one more stupid word and I will personally make sure you pay for it."

Her face was red with rage. She glared at him and rudely replied," You try to touch me or hurt me, I will make sure that you can never be a father again!"

He gasped for a moment and with a quick stroke covered the distance between them. He made her face him and screamed at her face,"You should learn to keep quiet!"

"Oh! Make me!", she replied with equal force and determination.

And then the unexpected happened.

He kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wild**

 _Yay! Am almost done! This story is not my original creation, in fact my closest friend suggested the theme and layout of the story. She is such a sweetheart and I must say ,very imaginative but is kind of scared to write her heart out and uploading it a whole different league. Enough of that, so whosoever liked the story should thanks her(thanks me and I will give her half the credit) and those who hated it, well , I am sorry that I couldn't keep pace with your expectations. This is the second last chapter of this story. And,uhmm... Spoiler alert contains some themes which are not good for kids to read. If you don't like M rated contents then you should not read this chapter. It doesn't contain very vivid description of the deed but who knows, people get offended. Anyways,on with the fic._

 _I just realized I never put on a disclaimer. Well here it is:_

 _I donot own Pokémon or any characters related to it. I own the plot ( XD I am evil,aren't I) and my thoughts though!_

 _Chapter 3_

The kiss was not a passionate or loving one. It was just a way and tactic he used to shut her up. To his dismay, it failed. He thought that the suddenness of the kiss would make her stop complaining and leave her quiet for a while, thus giving him time to explain things, but it proved to be the exact opposite. She harshly pushed him away and wiped her lips, as if she had drank venom. He looked at her quizzically, trying to comprehend what she was thinking or going to do. At this point of time,he was scared beyond limits. He had risked their friendship or whatever relationship they had. The kiss could be a fatal blow to their not-so-perfect relation and may damage it to the limit that no one could ever repair it.

She looked at him with disgust evident in her eyes. Her face darkened and her quiet but cold stare made him shiver. This time, he was regretting his actions.

"What was that for?", she demanded an answer. When he failed to produce one,she clenched her fists tighter and asked again through gritted teeth," What was that for?"

He could feel the anger radiating from her. He wanted to apologize but the tense atmosphere made him unable to utter a word. It took all the courage out of him when he quickly spoke," To make you quiet".

Her face darkened even more.

"You not only slept with me when I was unconscious but also kissed me when I woke up! And you expect me to believe every word you say!", her voice had lost all feelings. He felt as if he was talking to a stone.

He tried to mutter up a quick response but failed. When he replayed his action in his head,he realized it indeed was stupid.

Meanwhile Dawn had collapsed in the floor. He had slept with her,so there was a chance of crossing the limits but now his actions made her feel more self conscious.

Ash was staring at her fallen figure,comprehending why he did that. He wanted to punch himself so badly but kept flinching. What was he thinking when he did that? Did he really expect her to become quiet after such a bizarre?

Dawn slowly stood up and made her way over to Ash. Ash,suddenly aware of her presence, felt more guilty and low. She slowly asked,"We really didn't do it right?"

He nodded his head in response.

"Can you prove that?", she shakily asked. He denied. What else could he do?

Ash shakily replied,"See Dawn, I don't know whether your way is correct or not,or whether I will be able to face myself if I do it but I swear, we had not crossed the limit."

"You damned kissed me,even when you knew what I was going through. Your that move is making me worry" ,she stopped rather abruptly and sighed then with sudden anger continued, "Who knows,you might be pretending now!"

And there. She had misunderstood him again. This time he just said,"Damn! If words can keep you quiet,I don't know what will!"

"You are a bastard Ash Ketchum. You are a big fat liar,"she angrily replied. The fight was turning out to be worse with every passing second. Insults were exchanged, dirty looks were given. Ash,who had now completely lost his mind was unable to control his actions as well as words. For the second time,he kissed her.

He quickly captured her lips with his ,which took Dawn by surprise. She didn't want to kiss him back or give him the idea that she was enjoying it,but a loud moan escaped her mouth. He quickly picked her up,and carried her to the leaf bed,while kissing her. She didn't feel any weird emotional feelings in her heart,she felt wanted, she felt complete. She wanted to fight, but his grip was tight and it left her rather helpless.

He kissed her neck hungrily while his hands were massaging her back through her tank top. After a while he captured her lips in another powerful kiss. Finally, she gave the fight. She had her right hand at his chest while the other one was busy exploring his back. He tossed her over so she was lying on top of him and with a quick stroke,took her top off. She broke the kiss and nudged him to take his shirt off. He obliged. While he was busy kissing and sucking her neck,she made good use of the time. She slowly unbuttoned then unzipped his pants. Then using her legs,pulled it off. The sudden removal of the item startled Ash. He slowly removed the short shorts she was wearing, thus leaving the both of them in their undergarments. The anger was still there,the hurt and pain was still lingering their hearts,but neither of them were ready to back off,it had turned into a fight for dominance.

They stared at each other for a while, then locked lips again. Ash was about to unclasp her bra when he stopped. He suddenly asked," Are you sure?"

Dawn stared at him with an amazed look. She expected him to hurt or insult her,this was not what she expected. Although she had got her answer that they had not done it, but the moment was too intimate for her to back off. She lied," You haven't proved your innocence yet and you better be good at it."

He slowly unclasped her bra and un a swift motion, took it off. He tried not to stare at her but failed. Puberty had blessed her well. She didn't have the figure like a model but she was beautiful enough to make young man look at her.

Dawn removed her panties and dumped them beside the rest of her clothes. Then she took off his boxers too, thus releasing his erect manhood. Ash tossed her over again, so she was lying at her back with him on her top. He captured her lips again and slowly made his way to her entrance. To say he was scared was an understatement. It was his first time too and had never imagined in his wildest dream that he would be doing this due to such a stupid reason. But who said he was complaining.

He slowly entered her,while she shut her eyes to tolerate the pain. He moved a little further and hit her hymen. With a smug and victorious look he asked her ,"Proven my innocence. Wanna stop?"

She was breathing heavily and quickly. She opened her eyes and looked at him with pleading eyes as if wanting him to continue. She whispered," You can if you want".

He asked her what she meant by that .

She quickly replied,"Take it if you want or stop if you please. The choice is yours.",although it was the former option she hoped he would agree to. She didn't want to force anything on him. But didn't want him to stop either.

Ash captured her in a kiss again. He had made his decision. He pulled back slowly to enter again,this time rupturing her hymen,which made her whimper a little. She bit her lips due to the pain and hissed so as to make the pain dissipate faster. After a minute or two,when the pain subsided, she kissed him back,which gave him the signal to continue.

He slowly started picking up pace. The pain had long been gone and the only sound prevalent was the sound of flesh pounding against flesh. Her moans filled the air, whereas he was busy massaging her left breast with his right hand and used his left hand to feel her delicate skin. He felt something warm moving inside him and quickly understood he was going to reach his climax. He said between breaths," Am going to.."

Before he could finish his sentence, Dawn tightly hugged him and uttered," Me too".

They felt their orgasms nearing and Ash picked up pace. The vaginal wall of Dawn's tightened its grip around his member and within a second, she came. She was panting heavily while her nails dug into his skin. The warmth of her fluids caused him to release his load inside her.

He was about to collapse but supported his weight on his elbows. He lay down beside her,both breathing heavily,trying to comprehend the recent events. Ash asked himself why he had done that. He was never a Playboy or a jerk. Neither was he a man who used women as items for sexual needs. He closed his eyes in order to find the answers. A image of the smiling bluentte flashed in his mind. Suddenly everything made sense.

He had fallen for her, unknowingly .

And this self realization was driving him crazy.

He turned to look at her,but she had already fallen asleep. He pulled her into a hug and hid his nose on the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair and her angelic body. He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. Little did he know that the sleeping bluenette smiled in her sleep.

 _What do you think? Too rushed? Too bad? :o damn! Writing all this is not easy,its kind of umm..challenging. But positive criticisms are always welcome. The next chapter is going to be last as well as the longest. Stay tuned!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wild**

 _And done! The last chapter of 'Wild' ! This story was fun to write and am glad I finished it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its character. But the wish I did!_

 _Chapter 4_

She found herself making her way to where Ash was. They had returned to the basement the next morning before the sun rose and were amazed to find Brock there, who had cooked the previous night, thus saving her from the guilt of keeping the refugees hungry. Brock gave her the brightest smile he could,or he just gave her a smile and it seemed brightest due to her cheery mood. Almost the whole of the basement was sleeping, so they didn't have to take care that they didn't bump into anyone. The returning walk was mostly silent except the sound of shoes hitting the gravel path. Ash and Dawn were ignoring each other,both trying to comprehend previous days event.

Dawn was making her way to the bathroom when she heard someone speaking,"They were gone for one whole night! Are you sure?"

This caught her attention. She hid herself from the eyesight of the group and paid her full attention to their conversation.

Another voice,which probably belonged to an elderly woman said,"Did you see him, it tells me that they did it last night."

Another man quickly added,"Girls these days don't even care about culture and character, such a shame!"

Dawn quickly wiped away her tears and calmed herself. She unclenched her fists and knocked on the door. The people were shocked on seeing her but maintained their composure. Dawn cleared her throat and said,"Breakfast is ready and Brock is going to make lunch, so grab your plate." She turned to leave but before leaving said,"And talking behind my back to spice up your life won't help. Donot forget I cook for you and Ash is here to protect you. One more bad thing,and you all are going to land up in front of the Johto army. This is not a shallow warning, I mean every word I say."

So, here she was again,making her way to Ash's room. Once she was outside the entrance of his room,she wiped away the tears which had formed again and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. After a while, Ash opened the door. He was quite shocked to see her standing at his door. He expected that she would at least ignore him for the rest of the time they were there. Although he was happy on seeing her but her gloomy face sucked all the happiness out of him. He pulled her inside and placing his hands on her shoulder asked," What's wrong?"

She shoved away his hands and gave him a stern expression. Her eyes had lost its natural spark and she felt vulnerable. She feebly answered,"They know about yesterday."

This statement took him by surprise. He felt her shaking and shivering so quickly pulled her in a hug,while rubbing her back and caressing her hair. He tried to absorb her pain,her weakness but every sob of her broke his heart. His heart skipped a beat when she looked up into his eyes. Before she could say anything heartbreaking, he asked how.

"I don't know, I was going to the bathroom and I heard them talking about it",she replied,her voice dropping with every word that came out of her mouth.

"You sure you didn't tell it to anyone?", Ash asked.

She broke the hug and within a second laid a room shaking slap on his cheek. The sudden act of violence took him by surprise. Although the tearing pain on his face was almost unbearable and took all his willpower to prevent putting a hand on it to feel the area, he stopped himself from doing so.

Dawn had a similar pain in her hand. She looked at him with disgust and snapped," What do you think I am? Why will I," she said,pointing at herself with the same hand she had hit him,"spread this?".

"No,I didn't mean it that way,maybe it just slipped out of your mouth or something. It can happen right," he asked.

She gave him the most angry glare she could. She wanted to stuff his mouth with berries so that he could not accuse her of anything she didn't do. She maintained her composure and in a low voice asked,"You have spread it,haven't you?"

Out of all the answers he was expecting this was not the one. He shook his head vigorously and claimed his innocence. But she was already too heartbroken, too sad to notice anything. Only one thing kept resonating through her mind, _'he betrayed me'._

She slumped down where she was standing and clutched her head in despair. Ash quickly sat beside her and pulled her into a hug. This time she didn't fight back. She felt vulnerable, she felt cheated,she felt used, but mostly she felt betrayed.

"You betrayed me Ash, you betrayed me,"she said between her sobs. Ash hugged her tighter and softly whispered in her ears," Believe me, I didn't. I will never,or rather I can ne'er betray you." His own tears were blocking his vision and he felt sobs emerging in him. He really did feel her pain. Dawn,on the other hand,avoided looking at him or even reply to what he said. Unable to bear the silence any longer,he made her face him and stared deep into her eyes. He wanted to kiss those lips so badly,he wanted to feel her so badly that it was becoming quite difficult for him to control his emotions. He glanced at her lips then her eyes and then her lips again. Dawn,sensing what he wanted bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. _Does she wants me to kiss her? Should I? Will it not be taking advantage of her?_

While all these questions were plaguing his mind,Dawn opened her eyes and planted a quick kiss on his cheeks. Being dumbfounded by this, he suddenly and unconsciously placed his hands on the spot where she had kissed and smiled like an idiot. He hugged her again and said,"I never realized it before,but you are really an important person in my life. I love fighting with you even for the most stupid reasons, I love it when you fight back, I love it when you make up your mind to do something. I love the way you walk,you talk,you smile, you cry, I love everything about you. I get scared when I feel you want to leave this all behind, I feel like an idiot and jealous person when you laugh or talk with Gary or any other male. I ...I think I love you."

A few tears rolled down from his cheeks and he closed his eyes to brace himself for the rejection, but it never came. Instead of that, he felt something wet and extremely sweet in his lips. When he understood that she was kissing him,he kissed her back. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss. He kissed her back with the same intensity, with the same intimacy, same passion she had,if not more. He bit her lower lip a little, for which she giggled. Taking this opportunity, he poked his tongue inside her mouth and used it to examine everything that he had not the last night. Dawn found herself doing the same. After a minute,when they were out of their breaths,they separated to breathe in some air. Still dazed and enchanted by the kiss,Ash brought her closer and lay a quick kiss on her lips. She hugged him close while burying her head in his chest. Never did she feel so wanted,so loved. Ash tried to hug her tighter but since they were still sitting,they landed up falling on the floor,with Dawn beneath him. They were still staring at each others eye while their hands were busy feeling each others skin. Suddenly Ash stood up and pulled her up to. Within a second she found herself in his arms and he carried her in bridal style to the bed. It was more like tons of blanket put together like a heap. He lay her on the bed gently and locked lips with her again. He slowly removed her white sleeveless top and unclasped her bra. With a quick stroke he removed his shirt and pulled her into a tight embrace, all the while kissing her neck and feeling her soft skin against his own. Dawn was drawing circles on his back and with the other hand was caressing his untamed hair,which looked rather sexy and attractive due to its messy look. She let out a light moan when Ash kissed her on her neck, just below her ears. Getting such a positive and arousing response from her,he sucked that place again. His hands were rubbing her thighs and stopped when it touched her shorts. Sensing his doubt,she kissed him on his lips and pulled him closer. She managed to speak,"Whenever you want, wherever you want." He kissed her with such a newfound passion that she was incapable of keeping pace with him. She tried to fight back but soon surrendered. Ash,sensing his victory smirked and removed her shorts and then her undergarments, after removing his own. They were completely naked,both physically and emotionally. They had let their emotions out,and a state of pure bliss engulfed them when they were in each others arms. He was about to enter her when the door snapped open. A loud ,'oh shit,am sorry!',made them release each other and cover themselves under the blankets. Ash quickly put on his boxers and after planting a kiss on her forehead left to see who had interrupted them. Dawn was extremely embarrassed to even smile back,so she slid under the cover and buried her face in her palms.

Outside, Ash found Brock,who looked extremely happy as if he had won a lottery. He was embarrassed to be caught making love but was extremely curious to know what he was doing there.

"I see, Ashy-boy got laid,hah!",Brock asked,amused.

"Stop calling me that and shut up too," Ash replied, embarrassed.

"How did you manage to get a girlfriend without my help? Or even Gary's?"

"It just happened. I am glad it did," he said,smiling the brightest he could.

"Well I have two good news,wanna hear or go back to her?", Brock asked teasingly.

"Spill it out,fast, so that I can return", Ash replied on an impulse.

"Well, you donot have to take care of these native people any longer,"Brock said. Ash shot him a puzzled look. Brock then continued,"The war is over. Johto is defeated. We are free."

A big smile crept on Ash's face. He hugged Brock tightly and started laughing like a maniac. When the laughter finally died down,he happily replied,"You're the best Brocko. This is the second best thing that has ever happened to me!".

After waving Brock goodbye and promising to visit him soon, he returned to his room. This time making sure he closed the door behind him. He crept up beside her and planted a kiss on her back. When he felt her unmoving,he turned her around to see her sleeping. He kissed her forehead again and lovingly said," You just entered my life and it turned so good. You are really an angel,my precious angel."

-X-

 **I** **am actually new to all of this, and to tell the truth, i loved writing it. I am sorry for making all of you wait, i really appreciate and love all of you. Thanks for reviewing and reading this.**

 **This is darkestlightofhope signing off!  
**


End file.
